So This is Goodbye
by BlueLantern'sLight
Summary: A story I felt inspired to write - and cried at for a lot of the time writing it. Tekkiters, you'll understand this perfectly. PREPARE TO CRY, GUYS. I'M SORRY. Inspired by Biffy Clyro's Biblical.


Blu sighed softly, running her hands through her dark, curly hair. Today was the day. The day that her best friend, Leaf, was leaving for good.

She had known about the prospect for a little while now, that Leaf was going to the other side of the globe, but nothing could have prepared her for today being the actual day. Her phone screen still glowed with the message: "_It's today. I'm going to drop by first though." _Blu let the tears fall openly, knowing that crying while Leaf was over wouldn't be a good plan. She was meant to be happy for her friend, happy that she was going to start a new life in the place that she wanted to go to, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it; to smile, to feel joy. There was just a hot, thick lump of grief there instead.

She wondered if Leaf had any regrets. Given the choice, would the redhead change things? Would she go back to the start of their friendship and change the way things had gone, been said? Would she change her parents' minds about leaving? She didn't know, and wasn't sure whether she cared or not. The truth was there, clear as day, and there was nothing to be done. Sighing to herself, Blu stood up and walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling out a somewhat tacky homemade pendant. It was a TARDIS on black string, and on the back of the little time machine it read, "Always remember your TARDIS Blu." She managed a smile through her tears as she read the gift she'd made in preparation for this day. Her one fear, her one, true fear, about Leaf leaving, was that she'd be forgotten. Lost in the abyss of broken British memories, which was not what she wanted. She wanted to at least be some memorable part of Leaf's life, so she thought a little present with a subtle message would do the job.

The door knocked, and Blu quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Hopefully she could push away the grief, leave it as a mere undertone in what was to most likely be her and Leaf's last face-to-face conversation. Although it may well have stuck out like a bright light, the way she could feel it radiating from herself. She sighed, and, composing herself as best she could, she opened the door.

Leaf was stood in the doorway, looking the same innocent way that she always had done: Auburn curls that reached just below her chin, neatly arranged with what Blu knew was about 4 different hair products; freckles that spattered her face with their unique pattern; and her blue-grey eyes, already watery with what was compressed sadness. Blu could tell.

Leaf opened her mouth to speak, but instead threw her arms around the brunette, and the latter soon felt the soft shaking of what was clearly crying. She returned the embrace, letting her own tears start once more. "So this is it, huh?" Blu let out a breathy laugh as she spoke, her voice muffled as she leaned her head on her friend's shoulder, relishing every last second that she could be with her in person. All Leaf could do was nod and make a quiet, 'mmhmm'.

Blu slowly released the hug and held out the pendant. "Here. I made this for you," she said. She giggled as she saw Leaf's trademark eye-bulge at the presence of the Doctor Who reference that was the pendant, and smiled as she turned it over and read the message. Leaf slipped the string over her head before she looked directly at Blu. "Of course I'm not going to forget you," she said, hugging her friend again, "As much as I joked about it. I'll remember you. Always."

Both of them promptly broke down into another flood of tears, and held the embrace for as long as they could. And, as if mystically provoked to do so, they both began softly singing the same words:

"_You gave me magical_

_I gave you wonderful_

_Cut that invisible cord or I'll starve you_

_Of what's understandable, let's make immeasurable,_

_Moves to the left or the right, but not central,_

'_Cause you gave me magical_

_I gave you wonderful,_

_Let's make this biblical,_

_And hang from our invisible chords..._

_Baby how can you walk away, baby how can you walk away, _

_Baby how can you walk away, baby how can you walk away,_

_Baby how can you walk away, baby how can you walk away, _

_Baby how can you walk away, baby how can you walk away?_

_Baby if you could would you go back to the start?_

_Take any fresh steps or watch it all fall apart, again?"_

The hug was broken, and Blu and Leaf looked at each other for what was to be the final time. Goodbyes were irrelevant now; the singing moment they'd shared had been enough. With a small nod to one another, Leaf departed, the door falling shut with an echoing, eerie, _click._

They'd given each other magical memories. They'd given each other wonderful memories. And that invisible cord could never be cut.


End file.
